Annotating data is known to be helpful for parsing, comprehending and retaining information via graphical user interfaces. However, annotation systems today are limited in their scope of use. In particular, conventional annotation systems are limited to be used with static documents only. For example, modern computer applications, such as word processing applications, permit users to annotate static documents. In this scenario, annotations can be added to a word processing document in the form of notes such that the notes will appear each time a user views the static document (e.g., word processor file).
In the past, file storage systems had a very simplistic object model consisting of static files and straightforward containers known as “directories” and “folders.” Because of their simplicity, annotating these static files was uncomplicated as the criteria related to the file were the same each time it was viewed. Therefore, annotation criteria (e.g., placement) were not variable.
With the technological advances in computing systems and more particularly in the organization of data related to file management systems, there is an ongoing and increasing effort to implement comprehensive container mechanisms to dynamically organize and/or manage data. These new container types include dynamic collections such as query result sets, hyperlinked containers, compound document objects, etc. Moreover, there is an ongoing effort to introduce these new and innovative techniques that dynamically employ association identifiers to reference data into the computer operating system environment. These techniques can increase the comprehensibility and efficiency of operating and storage systems. However, they present an obstacle with regard to annotating data. Because the collections are dynamic associations, conventional methods of annotating static documents are not compatible. Therefore, a substantial need exists for an annotation system and/or methodology that can be employed together with these emerging dynamic containers.
As described supra, existing annotation techniques do not adequately address the ever-changing complexity of these new dynamic container types. Furthermore, a user interface (UI) designed in connection with conventional files and storage systems cannot address this expanding functionality and complexity of the containers. To this end, it would advantageous to have a UI that can employ annotations relating to these emerging dynamic data collections. More particularly, an unmet need exists for a system and/or methodology that permit a user to apply annotations to dynamic data collection items whereby the annotations can be viewed and shared in connection with the dynamic collection view.